Kiss with a Gaze
by Tigoldbitties
Summary: 4.02 Post-ep. Co-written with Svugirl25. How their day and the truck scene should've gone. One-shot.


**Hello everyone.**

**So heres a Rewrite of 4.02. Co-written with Svugirl25! **

**We had heaps of fun writing this one shot, and we both wished it went this way, but. Oh well. The show is still amazing!**

**Enjoy, and let us know what you think.**

* * *

Her first shift back and he was already getting shot at.

He couldn't deny missing her, though. Life with Andy McNally was an adventure that was more thrilling than any UC he had ever been a part of - well, any UC that didn't involve her.

Today was the first time the two of them had experienced a shootout together. Actually, it was the first time she had experienced one at all. And Sam was grateful that he was the one there to protect her. But where he had failed at his job was protecting her heart - that was something he knew he had to learn how to do...immediately. The bullets and glass rapidly flying at them was the wakeup call he had desperately needed. He realized how easily he could have lost her for good in those dangerous moments. It wasn't their first life or death situation together; in fact, their history included several of those. But something was different this time...he assumed the timing. Before she left for Project Dakota, his pleas for another chance were motivated by the bomb scare. However, her leaving for the UC practically threw his previous epiphanies out the window. He didn't know how to handle it, so he went back to his safe place - denial.

But she was back - with his heart in tow that she had unknowingly taken with her.

And that changed everything.

* * *

It was a decision that should have already been made. Sam let Marlo down as gently as possible, but was fully aware that hurting her was inevitable. He apologized for dragging her into a war with his own heart and told her that it was unfair to all of them if he continued with a relationship that he knew would eventually end. He admitted that he was wrong for trying to move on, knowing he would never be able to. Although she was angry and upset, she was relieved to get the break up over with before her feelings got any stronger. After they talked for a few more minutes, she quickly left the observation room. As the door closed behind her, Sam let out a loud sigh and felt the waves of guilt wash over him. He had no doubt his choice was the right one, but that didn't make the guilt of hurting another person in his life fade away. Now, his intention was to lose himself in his work until he could figure out his next move. Five minutes later, Sam was listening to the suspect's opinions on "the other guy" and didn't want to even attempt to try and process in what ways those words applied to his life right now. He decided to call it a day. With some weight off his shoulders, he left the room, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

* * *

Andy saw Sam making his way towards her and called out to him. Half of her felt like an idiot for rubbing salt on her wounds, but seeing that he was alone gave her an idea on how they could finally get a chance to talk about what happened. There was plenty she wanted to say to him and plenty of answers she wanted in return.

"Traci still in there with him?" Andy wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah. They'll be in there for awhile." Sam replied.

Internally grateful that Sam was likely leaving for the night, Andy sighed.

Here was her chance, and for some she wasn't sure of, that made her spunk return. "You goin' to the penny?"

"Yep." They really were two peas in a pod with their signature "yep's" and "yup's".

"Cuz I could use a lift." Her head cocked to the side, silently daring him to say no. He didn't hesitate, though; she barely got her sentence all the way out before he agreed. "Ok."

"Am I gonna get shot at?" He couldn't resist the opportunity. He hated that, for her own sake, she was an easy target for trouble, but loved that she was one with her words; it was something he already started having fun with after she arrested him.

Not one to back down from Sam's mocks, Andy fired back. "We'll see." The smirk on her face and the slight raise of her eyebrows was something about her he had dearly missed.

Seeing her smile like that and being that close to her gave Sam the urge to grab her and kiss her the way he's desired to since the day they held a bomb together. And while he was now single, this wasn't the time or place.

The small smile he gave back to her, along with the smirk on her face and shimmer in her eyes was a soundless acknowledgement between the two of them that it felt good to be like this with each other again. It was as if there partnership was officially renewed.

During the brief conversation, their quick and witty responses to each other were telling. Neither could deny to themselves that they were eager to finally have some time together after being apart for so long.

When Sam headed into the locker room, Andy's smile widened. She always loved the moments where she caught him off guard, but the grin that never failed to follow was something about him she had dearly missed.

* * *

The smile on her face had not diminished at all during the entire ride to the Penny; it was pretty much plastered on. Being with Sam, riding together in his truck, was like old times. And as much as she didn't like admitting it to herself, it was the first time she had felt like she was home since coming back from her UC. In her heart, she knew why - he was still her home and always would be.

Not ready to let her leave, Sam tried to find a way to keep her in the truck and resorted to his go-to tactic - fortunately, this time, his timing for humor was on the mark. He teased her about her aim during the shootout and filled with joy at hearing her laugh like that again. Or maybe, subconsciously, his choice to use humor was to do anything to hear the sound he longed for that filled his heart.

"What happened with us?" Andy asked after her laughter seized. She turned her head to Sam, a slight smile still on her face.

"What happened with us?" Sam questioned, suddenly becoming serious. "You walked away from us, again, that's what happened." He informed her, trying to keep eye contact.

Andy sighed, casting her eyes downward. "No that's, that's not-''

"Yeah, no that's what happened." Sam interrupted.

"No, you broke up with me." Andy reminded, sass starting to seep into her voice. She darted her eyes back to Sam's, and kept them there.

"And I told you I was sorry." He said quickly. "That I'd made a mistake, that I'd do anything to make it up to you, to make us work. You did not feel the same way."

A sad smile made home on Andy's face. "I did feel the same way."

Sam's eyebrows rose and he looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't feel the same way, Andy."

Andy tilted her chin down and gave Sam a knowing look. "I felt the same way." She argued.

Sam scoffed and slumped back on his chair. "You felt the same way?" She nodded. "Then why'd you leave? Why'd you leave for a 6 month-long task force?"

Andy bit her lip and turned her head to look out of her window. She watched people come in and out of the Penny. She let out a loud huff when she saw Marlo swing the door open and enter.

"Why her?" She almost whispered.

"Why join the task force?" He asked again, adamant to get an answer out of her.

He'd been wondering why she took a spot on the task force ever since she left. He didn't want to believe it at the time of her departure, but in the back of his mind he knew she left.

He was then reassured she took it when he realized Collins had left too.

Andy repositioned herself in her seat so she was facing Sam full on with her back leaning against the door. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively and stared straight into his eyes. "I already told Luke I wanted on the task force before you and I even got a chance to speak. You wouldn't talk to me for weeks, Sam, and when you finally did, you asked for your keys back." She said with disbelief. "And then the time that you finally decide to tell me about your feelings, I'm holding a freakin' bomb!" She shrieked.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need to be reminded about that. "I regret not telling you earl-''

"What if the bomb had exploded before you got in the building and you didn't get the chance to tell me how you felt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

His heart sank. He couldn't even imagine that happening; he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

The thought of it made bile rise in his throat.

"Then I wouldn't be here." He said without hesitation. "I'd be up there," He said, pointing to the sky. "With you." He watched shock etch across her face. "I regretted what I did as soon as I drove away from you in the parking lot when we broke up."

"When you broke up with me." Andy mumbled angrily.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And it was stupid." He told her. "I wanted to take you home and hold you in my arms for the rest of my life. Because what if that had been you instead of Jerry? I'd never forgive myself, ever. I wanted to tell you that I loved you that day, but I was scared, and I walked away."

"After you promised me you wouldn't." She reminded in a small voice, her vocal chords starting to betray her.

"After I promised you I wouldn't." He repeated sadly. "But after I finally did tell you my feelings, saying that I would do anything, you joined a task force!"

Andy rubbed her face angrily. "I already told you that I talked to Luke about the task force before we spoke!" She almost yelled. "I had 5 minutes to decide." She added weakly.

"5 minutes is more than enough time to pick us over the job." He told her hoarsely. He watched her reaction closely, and he could tell she was pretty pissed right now.

"Whatever." She sighed. She twisted around in her seat and pushed the door open, wanting so badly to get out of the truck.

"There's no 'her', anymore." Sam told her, just as she was about to slam the door shut. Her movements halted. He bobbed his head down to try and see her face. "I broke up with her." He heard Andy scoff and let out a sad chuckle.

"Why?" Her voice sounded watery and far away. He saw her looking up at the sky, taking slow breaths.

"She's not you." He said simply. "I mean, sure, we get along and she's smart and funny. It's not uh…complicated." Andy slid back into the truck and softly closed the door. "But she's not you. And I want you."

"You didn't want me when I got back. You didn't wait for me." She crossed her arms back over her chest and made sure she didn't make eye contact with him. He'd be able to see her vulnerability, and she didn't want that.

She was right. He didn't wait for her. But he didn't know she felt the same way. If, before she went on the task force, she'd told him she was leaving and to wait for her, he would've.

"I was kidding myself." He told her sincerely. "I don't want anyone but you."

Finally, Andy twisted her head to Sam and a grin formed on her face. "And I'm keeping my promise. I'm gonna make you dinner, and take out your trash-''

"I still don't have a dog." She interrupted him with a smirk, and the look in her eyes warmed his heart.

"Then we'll get a dog."

"Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?"

Andy scooted over the center of the truck, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him with everything she had.

Neither of them cared that people would be able to see them. Or that Marlo could walk back out of the Penny at any second and see that her ex-boyfriend had already moved on.

But that's the thing. He hadn't moved on from Andy at all. He was trying to with Marlo, but he failed miserably. He was kidding himself.

Sam easily placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back. Nothing compared to the feeling of being with Andy. How he'd gone this long without her was beyond him.

He didn't have a clue.

When he pulled back, he looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Andy bit her bottom lip and softly kissed his nose. "Good. Cause I love you too."

The look they gave each other in that moment was filled with pure devotion to one another.

Their eyes had always told their story - a story filled with silent admissions, double meanings, unspoken declarations, knowing glances, secret smiles...and at its very core...undeniable love. If one wrote an inscription, it would say "The soul that can speak through the eyes can also kiss with a gaze."

While their story was still the same, her first shift back was a new chapter for them. It was almost as there had never been a bookmark placed in the middle or damage done; everything felt practically intact. After all, the love that bound them had not weakened. It oddly felt stronger, as if the turned corners, missing pages, and fragile edges had somehow represented a beautiful story of survival itself.

On patrol, their eyes held a mutual understanding of how much they had missed each other while apart. In front of the locker rooms, desire was unmistakable. Arriving at the Penny, the laughter they had yearned to share again shined brightly. Confessing in the truck...well, it was _everything_...the silent admissions, double meanings, unspoken declarations, knowing glances, secret smiles, and of course, undeniable love.

But it was during Noelle's speech that the new chapter foreshadowed a happy ending...the eyes that followed each other told that fairytale story - the one where socks were pulled off after falling asleep to the TV and vows were made, with rings as a reminder of a life-long commitment to that partnership. Yes, it was going to be a journey to get there, but a journey that would tell a story like none other - a story consisting of not only the highs and lows between best friends, but also of a romantic love that ran so deep it felt innate.

A love that was naturally ingrained into the Sam and Andy shaped holes in their hearts. A love that was an eternal partnership. A love that was simply, yet intricately, defined as Sam and Andy.


End file.
